<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>black pawn by soloeyists</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927979">black pawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloeyists/pseuds/soloeyists'>soloeyists</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tinysparks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by The Queen's Gambit, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloeyists/pseuds/soloeyists</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing chess with the chess master was part of the plan. Getting his heart 'checkmate' was not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tinysparks [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>black pawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft thud of chess pieces falling onto the board echoes in the living room as Baekhyun slides the knight across the board with confidence.</p><p>"Knight to h4?" Chanyeol's surprised voice breaks the silence.</p><p>"Hold on. You doubt me?"</p><p>"No, of course not," Chanyeol chuckles as he pushes the rook, taking Baekhyun's knight. "It's so rare of you to make that move. See? I just caught your knight."</p><p>"There is nothing wrong with sacrificing one of your strongest pieces. Especially if you want to catch your opponent off guard," Baekhyun responds with a smile, chugging on the rest of the wine in one shot and putting the empty bottle away with a clink. Chanyeol stares. "Take notes, rookie. How are you supposed to learn if you don't jot down everything I say?"</p><p>Chanyeol chuckles and shakes his head. A strange bottle rolling on the floor catches his attention. "What is that?"</p><p>"Are you taking notes—"</p><p>"I'm not talking about chess," Chanyeol interrupts before pointing his finger towards a bottle of green pills peeking from underneath Baekhyun's chair. "<em>That</em>. It's Xanzolam, isn't it?"</p><p>The silence that follows is blaring. Baekhyun clicks his tongue and snorts. Chanyeol figures the conversation stops there. He waits, and Baekhyun moves a pawn forward, capturing Chanyeol's available rook.</p><p>"Your king is open," Baekhyun reminds him.</p><p>Chanyeol studies the board, squinting his eyes before retreating and taking his king away from the danger. When it is Baekhyun's turn to move next, that is when Chanyeol realizes his mistake.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>"Check," Baekhyun announces, the corners of his lips turning up once he traps the king by moving his own rook up. Chanyeol bites his lip before he blocks the row with another black piece, protecting the king. But Baekhyun has been playing chess by heart for years; the chess master can predict <em>everything</em>. It doesn't take Chanyeol by surprise anymore when Baekhyun gets rid of the piece he put up to protect the king. Baekhyun's queen now blocks every possible way Chanyeol could think of for his next move. "And <em>mate</em>."</p><p>"You got me there." Chanyeol rubs his nape, his eyes still locked on the fallen king.</p><p>"You did great for a newbie." Baekhyun looks up into Chanyeol's eyes. His stare is somehow solemn and empty. Chanyeol wonders why.</p><p>Chanyeol doesn't know what happens next, or how it happens, but he remembers the way Baekhyun’s lips linger a little too long, remembers the way his tongue slides across Baekhyun's lower lip. When they part, Chanyeol lets out a soft gasp and stares at the tears rolling down Baekhyun's face.</p><p>"I know you're not here to learn chess," Baekhyun whispers, but the words thunder in Chanyeol's ears and crush him from the inside.</p><p>"W-What?" Chanyeol wonders if Baekhyun notices the waver in his voice.</p><p>"It's been days. Your friends might wonder what happens to you."</p><p>Chanyeol freezes.</p><p>"I overheard your conversation with someone on the phone the other day. Something about robbing a rich chess master, money, money, <em>money</em>," Baekhyun spits those words out and laughs. When he sees Chanyeol's face contort into realization, he snorts. "Are you their black pawn?"</p><p>The robber wants to say something in return, but the words seem stuck in his throat. When the silence stretches too long, Baekhyun turns and strides towards the kitchen.</p><p>"You're right. I am their pawn. You got me. I have nowhere to go now," Chanyeol confesses after what seems like an eternity. "But Baekhyun, listen. I won't take your money. Not after I've learned more things about you. It's—"</p><p>"Well, what will your partners say then?" Baekhyun interrupts.</p><p>"I don't care," Chanyeol replies. "Baekhyun, I <em>love</em> you."</p><p>"Oh." Baekhyun turns before he lets out another broken laugh. <em>"Oh."</em></p><p>"Baekhyun—"</p><p>"That's funny. How can you fall in love with a drunkard who plays chess like me? Someone who takes these stupid pills just because he can't function without them?" Baekhyun sobs. "Tell me you're joking.”</p><p>"I'm not." Chanyeol inhales, sharp, and exhales broken gasps. "I'll tell them that I can't do this. I can't hurt you."</p><p>"So you pity me," Baekhyun sniffs. "Ah... why is this harder to swallow than these real pills I've been taking?"</p><p>"It's—"</p><p>"You know what," Baekhyun interrupts. "My bed has extra space. You can sleep in my room tonight."</p><p>"Baekhyun. Listen—"</p><p>"The couch is not good for your back," Baekhyun interferes as he takes out two cans of beer from the refrigerator. "Even if you lied to me about playing chess, you still have to take care of yourself, Chanyeol," Baekhyun adds with a dry chuckle that resonates in the empty kitchen.</p><p>Chanyeol watches from afar, feeling the way his chest constricts at this. He doesn't say anything else when Baekhyun takes his hand and leads him upstairs.</p><p>The rest of the night is filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, the creaking of the bed, and Baekhyun's wanton moans of Chanyeol, Chanyeol, <em>Chanyeol</em>. None of them seem to remember what transpired between them. For once, Chanyeol thinks that maybe, <em>maybe</em>, Baekhyun finally reciprocates his feelings. Maybe there is hope for both of them.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Baekhyun," Chanyeol whispers in Baekhyun's ears as he buries himself deeper inside Baekhyun, earning another loud gasp from the man underneath him. "I'm so, <em>so</em> sorry. For <em>everything</em>."</p><p>Chanyeol leaves a soft kiss on Baekhyun's forehead and trembling lips, marveling at the way their chests heave up and down in a soft, yet broken rhythm.</p><p>He doesn't hear anything in return but doesn't expect it anyway. Baekhyun is probably too drunk to hear him. Or probably too upset to forgive him. But does any of this matter now?</p><p>When the first ray of sunshine hits Chanyeol's face, he is not surprised to wake up to an empty bed and tons of banknotes scattered around the house. There is a message scribbled behind a banknote pinned against the refrigerator that reads: "Take everything. Leave. <em>Live</em>. And let's play chess again someday. You can play white next time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this drabble is inspired by the queen’s gambit, a netflix miniseries. the name of the fictional pills, xanzolam, is also taken from the same series. special shoutouts to my babies for helping me and encouraging me along the way. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>